Cough Syrup
by ausllyspoby
Summary: Sometimes you need to face your problems instead of running away from them... / / Spencer & Toby are now a formulated couple, and they're happy together. But when jealous exes return, college comes closer, and their relationship gets more physical, things get hard for them again. Sequel to "Unexpected Love".


_Hi, this is the sequel to "Unexpected Love"! While reading that story is encouraged by me, it's not necessary. I think anyone can read this without being confused. I'll give a little background that talks about the important and relevant past when it's needed, so even if you're a new reader, it won't be confusing._

_-ausllyspoby_

* * *

Cough Syrup

Chapter 1: Reunions

Spencer Hastings was nervous.

She usually smacked a game face right on, but not at the moment. She was nervous today, and that was a fact. It had been three long months, which she did enjoy with the friends that stayed behind in Rosewood, which were Aria Montgomery and Samara Cook. She was used to seeing them, but she hadn't seen any of her other friends. And there was one person that she hadn't seen that made her feel like chewing her nails off: Toby.

It had been such a long time since she'd seen him. Had he moved on? Or perhaps had he found a new love interest in Montana? Spencer hoped that he didn't think about any of those Montana chicks. She didn't want heartbreak, like what happened with Andrew, which she couldn't seem to get off her mind.

"So I'm glad to see everyone again, but fuck, it's school," Aria complained she walked back on campus for the first time. "Damn, we're back to this ugly school, and we have to commit hundreds of days to education."

"You sound like Hanna," Spencer teased as they looked around at the other reuniting students. "Toby's going to be back from Montana... I don't know what I'm going to say when I see him."

"Relax, you look hot enough," Aria rolled her eyes. "He really likes you. Nothing's changed."

"You don't know that!" Spencer cried. "Maybe he met someone else in Montana. Feelings change."

"Calm your ti-" Aria began, and then stopped. She exclaimed, "Emily, Hanna!"

Aria and Spencer hurried over to Emily and Hanna. The girls returning exchanged hugs with the girls who stayed.

"You guys look awesome," Aria complimented.

"Thanks. You two are looking sexy yourselves," Hanna grinned.

"How was Texas, Em?" Spencer asked.

"Amazing!" Emily exclaimed. "It was so amazing to see my dad again. I've really missed him. It felt good to catch up. It felt like we were back in he old times, where he wasn't always on-base in Texas."

"Aw, I'm sorry," Aria said, and rubbed Emily's back. "How was New York, Han?"

"Fantastic," Hanna responded. "The designer stores there are perfect. I got a whole new wardrobe on vacation. It was totally a trip worth my time. New York loves Hanna, and Hanna loves New York!"

Spencer raised her eyebrows at Hanna talking in third person about herself.

"Have you seen Caleb since?" Aria asked the blonde.

"Yeah. We hung out a few times once I got back," Hanna responded. "He got a haircut, and man, it makes him sexy. I'm glad my boyfriend doesn't have nearly the same length hair as me. It was a little bit awkward."

"I'm sure Caleb would appreciate you saying that," Spencer laughed. "Have you seen Samara? She's been blabbing on and on about you, Emily."

"Really?" Emily's face lit up. "No, I haven't seen her, but I'm definitely waiting to now."

"Your man Rivers is here!" Caleb exclaimed and joined them. "Hey, my little Banana. What's up?"

"Just catching up with them all," Hanna smiled.

"Aria, Emily, Spencer!" Caleb happily said.

The girls all gave Hanna's boyfriend hugs.

"Hey, I see Jake!" Caleb exclaimed. "Sorry babe, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got more reunions to make. I'll catch you later. Love you."

He kissed Hanna's cheek before running off to Jake.

"Aria?" Emily noticed she was upset.

"Sorry, it just made me think about that whole thing with Jake and Ezra from last year," Aria explained, sighing a little bit.

"Toby?" Spencer spun around when she saw her boyfriend approaching the school.

His eyes widened when he saw her. He started jogging up to her, and pulled her into his arms for a long and romantic hug. Spencer's friends were 'awing' as they hugged each other. The girls realized they should give them privacy, so they left.

"I missed you _so_ much," Toby said.

"I missed you, too. I mean, I had Samara and Aria, but I really wanted to be with you," Spencer said. "The wait is finally over. How was Montana?"

"Well, it was fine, but all I could think about was coming back to see you," Toby said, chuckling. "This is the first time I'm actually happy to come back to school."

Spencer blushed. He just pulled his girlfriend back into his arms.

"I want to know all about what's been going on," Toby said. "I feel like I've missed out on so much. I want to catch up with you, so how about you come over after school? But not to my house..."

"What? Then where are we going?" Spencer asked.

"To my new loft!" Toby exclaimed. "It's a place that I own, and it's all mine. It's totally adult-free. I really want you to check it out. My grandparents gave me so much money, and I decided to rent a loft. It's right above the Brew. I got a part time job to pay for it."

"Really? Congratulations!" Spencer exclaimed, and gave him another hug. "I can't wait to see it after school."

"And I can't wait for you to see it, too," Toby said. "Let's hope we have classes together this year. I'd be devastated if we don't."

"There's only a slim chance that we do," Spencer shrugged.

"I have French for first period, so we obviously don't have that together," Toby sighed. "Since you're in AP French..."

Spencer chuckled, "I had that class last year, so... Anyways, my first period chem class is on the way to the French room. Wanna walk with me?"

"Of course," he said. "I missed you, more than you can imagine."


End file.
